The present invention relates to a method of fitting an assembled body including a tire and a wheel to an axle, more specifically, to a method of fitting a tire-and-wheel assembled body to an axle, which is arranged to resolve imbalance in a state of fitting the assembled body including the tire and the wheel to the axle.
Upon fitting (engagement) of a tire and a wheel, dynamic imbalance in a state of assembling these elements has been heretofore suppressed to the minimum by aligning a light spot of the tire with a heavy spot of the wheel or by aligning a position of the maximum primary component of RFV of the tire with a position of minimum runout (RRO) of the wheel.
However, it is difficult to completely cancel out the imbalance potentially possessed by each of the tire and the wheel even if the above-mentioned fitting takes place. Accordingly, the imbalance still exists in the assembled state. For this reason, a weight made of lead is fitted to the wheel to correct the imbalance of the assembled body, and then the assembled body is fitted to a vehicle. Nevertheless, precision upon fitting the assembled body to an axle of the vehicle is not always sufficient. Accordingly, there is also a problem of causing eccentricity in the event of fitting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of fitting a tire-and-wheel assembled body to an axle, which is capable of resolving imbalance in a state of fitting the assembled body including a tire and a wheel to the axle.
To attain the foregoing object, the present invention provides a method of fitting a tire-and-wheel assembled body to an axle, in which a tire is fitted to a wheel including a plurality of fastening holes for allowing insertion of bolts of a car body portion, the fastening holes being arranged so as to effectuate free displacement of cores, and then core positions of the fastening holes are adjusted to minimize an amount of eccentricity of the assembled body including the tire and the wheel.
In this way, the wheel including the fastening holes arranged to effectuate free displacement of the cores is used and the core positions of the fastening holes are adjusted such that the amount of eccentricity of the assembled body including the tire and the wheel is set to the minimum. Accordingly, it is possible to resolve imbalance in the state where the assembled body including the tire and the wheel is fitted to an axle. In this case, it is preferred to measure runout of the assembled body around a standard rotation axis of the wheel and to displace all the cores of the fastening holes in the same direction as a direction from the standard rotation axis to a peak position of the runout.
As means for adjusting the core positions of the fastening holes, it is possible to insert an eccentric collar into the fastening hole, to insert a shim into the fastening hole, or to provide the fastening hole with an adjustive screw mechanism which can freely approach and recede relevant to a bolt shaft.
Moreover, to attain the foregoing object, the present invention provides a method of fitting a tire-and-wheel assembled body to an axle, in which a tire is fitted to a wheel including a hub hole arranged so as to effectuate free displacement of a core thereof, and then a core position of the hub hole is adjusted to minimize an amount of eccentricity of the assembled body including the tire and the wheel.
In this way, the wheel including the hub hole arranged to effectuate free displacement of the core is used and the core position of the hub hole is adjusted such that the amount of eccentricity of the assembled body including the tire and the wheel is set to the minimum. Accordingly, it is possible to resolve imbalance in the state where the assembled body including the tire and the wheel is fitted to the axle. In this case, it is preferred to measure runout of the assembled body around a standard rotation axis of the wheel and to displace the core of the hub hole from the standard rotation axis toward a peak position of the runout.
As means for adjusting the core position of the hub hole, it is possible to insert an eccentric collar into the hub hole, to insert a shim into the hub hole, or to provide the hub hole with an adjustive screw mechanism which can freely approach and recede relevant to a hub shaft.
Furthermore, to attain the foregoing object, the present invention provides a method of fitting a tire-and-wheel assembled body to an axle, in which a tire is fitted to a wheel including a preprocessed hub hole, and then the hub hole is reprocessed to minimize an amount of eccentricity of the assembled body including the tire and the wheel.
In this way, the wheel including the preprocessed hub hole is used and the hub hole is reprocessed such that the amount of eccentricity of the assembled body including the tire and the wheel is set to the minimum. Accordingly, it is possible to resolve imbalance in the state where the assembled body including the tire and the wheel is fitted to the axle. In this case, it is preferred to measure runout of the assembled body around a standard rotation axis of the wheel and to reprocess the hub hole while setting a position corrected from the standard rotation axis toward a peak position of the runout as a core position.
Furthermore, to attain the foregoing object, the present invention provides a method of fitting a tire-and-wheel assembled body to an axle, in which a tire is fitted to a wheel including a hub hole, and then a plurality of fastening holes are processed around the hub hole to minimize an amount of eccentricity of the assembled body including the tire and the wheel.
In this way, the wheel including the hub hole is used and the plurality of fastening holes are processed around the hub hole such that the amount of eccentricity of the assembled body including the tire and the wheel is set to the minimum. Accordingly, it is possible to resolve imbalance in the state where the assembled body including the tire and the wheel is fitted to the axle. In this case, it is preferred to measure runout of the assembled body around a standard rotation axis of the wheel and to process the fastening holes while setting a position corrected in the same direction as a direction from the standard rotation axis to a peak position of the runout as a core position.
Furthermore, to attain the foregoing object, the present invention provides a method of fitting a tire-and-wheel assembled body to an axle, in which a tire is fitted to a wheel including a preprocessed hub hole, and then the hub hole is reprocessed and a plurality of fastening holes are processed around the hub hole to minimize an amount of eccentricity of the assembled body including the tire and the wheel.
In this way, the wheel including the preprocessed hub hole is used, and the hub hole is reprocessed and the plurality of fastening holes are processed around the hub hole such that the amount of eccentricity of the assembled body including the tire and the wheel is set to the minimum. Accordingly, it is possible to resolve imbalance in the state where the assembled body including the tire and the wheel is fitted to the axle.